Just One Kiss
by chichai
Summary: Ray smiled tossing his wet top over his shoulder. Takao began to gab about how the stinging wasn’t going away but Ray wasn’t listening she was standing at her window watching him.[ONESHOT]


Chichai here cood u amazing peepl do me a favor? This is my 1st really lovey dovey story so can u's tell me if I shood stay away from ritin em coz I'm jst hopeless em or ways of improvin em? Thanx

NB: **Not **Mariam from Beyblade

_Italics_ - thoughts

… … … - new scene

**Just One Kiss**

The sun sprinkled its light upon the ground while Ray lay on the grass gently stroking the blades of grass with his fingertips. The air was gentle like his thoughts and heart as he thought about her and the events last night. The music still danced in his ears and the kiss still played with his senses. It seemed over so quick but it was never ending as his mind relived every small intake of breath, each touch of her skin and all the times she had put her hands through his hair as she held him close. Ray's sweetly flowing thoughts were stopped abruptly by a cascade of cold water on his face. Takao burst out laughing as Ray wiped the water from his eyes.

"Thanks!" Ray rubbed a trickle of water from his nose as he stood up. His wet top stuck to his skin as he tried to wring some of the water out of it. "Was there really a need for that?" Ray asked pulling off his top and hitting Takao with it.

"Aa! That stings!" He complained, rubbing his arm.

"You deserved it." Ray smiled tossing his wet top over his shoulder. Takao began to gab about how the stinging wasn't going away but Ray wasn't listening; she was standing at her window watching him. He wished he noticed her earlier so he could take in her beauty for that little bit longer. He couldn't make out her expression but her eyes were shining as she turned and left the window. _How long was she there for?_ Ray thought smirking as he imagined her feeling the same way he did as she looked at him. Takao cleared his throat and grinned,

"Did I just see what I think I saw?"

"No." Ray said calmly still smiling to himself.

"I did didn't I? Ah ha! Ray has a crush on Mrs Grumpy!"

"Oi! Her name's Mariam and she's not grumpy! And it's Miss Grumpy." he added with a mumble as his cheeks reddened.

"Ray's blushing! Oo I wonder what he's thinking of." Takao teased.

"Shut it!"

"Watch Ray she's already making you join the moody brigade."

"Takao quit it with the grumpy stuff, it's only you she's like that to." Ray said beginning to walk over to the house.

"Why?" Takao yelled. Ray smiled walking backwards so he could see Takao's face,

"You're too young to hear the words she used." Takao's jaw dropped and Ray turned back around jumping over the fence feeling very satisfied with his playful revenge.

… … …

Mariam sat on the steps as the trees gently swayed sending the odd leaf twirling down to the ground. Her blade needed a new attack ring but like hell was she going out to get it now; she couldn't be bothered. She enjoyed the shadows that gently caressed her skin and the wind that refreshed her face. Now that she was alone she could think about last night with Ray. She closed her eyes and the feelings rushed back to her. His warm breath as it hit her skin and how his fingers felt as they glided over her arm. The way he took the back of his hand tenderly across her cheek and leaned in…it all felt so real, _what if it never happens again?_…The thought dug itself into her heart with a harsh cruelty and she opened her eyes leaving the experience behind her. Bright, delicate amber eyes welcomed her with the same vibrant beauty they had the previous night.

"Woah!" She jumped back and hit the bottom of her back off the step. _Yikes! That hurt!_

"Sorry." Ray whispered pulling her forward, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You never scared me!" Ray raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"So you usually jump back when you see someone?"

"…Maybe." She looked away to miss his gaze or she'd blush. Ray gently took her face and turned it towards him,

"Don't you want to look at me?" He asked going closer. Mariam smiled wanting to laugh out of nervousness (and at the thought of him falling over but more out of nervousness).

"Um, why?"

"I want you to." He stroked her nose losing himself in her invitingly mysterious eyes. Mariam felt her cheeks burn. She went rigid as she realised how close Ray was to her and how easy it would be for her to screw up with one small action. Ray looked at her waiting for a response. She looked to the side to break the gaze and shrugged.

"Thanks." Ray laughed and stood up. "Don't leave." She blurted out, "I mean…something.." _EEK!_ Ray looked down at her feeling like he'd burst with happiness.

"On one condition," he said sitting next to her and putting his arm around her neck, "the next time we see each other you don't go off. Promise?"

"Ok." She snuggled into him resting her hand on his knee. Her anxiety parted like the clouds in the sky as she felt Ray's chest move with every breath he took. His heart beat was the most adorable sound she'd ever hear, it was the only sound she ever wanted to hear. Ray looked down at her face which was now peaceful and dream-like and kissed her head.

"Not so bad is it?" He said stroking her back and feeling her shiver slightly but whether it was because of him or how cold it was he didn't know.

"It depends how you define bad."

"Which is?"

"Not this." She sat up and looked into his eyes. They were so gorgeous and his smile made them even better. Ray looked at her loving and the sentimental silence got too much for her. "You have really white teeth." _Great let's talk about teeth(!)_ Ray smiled licking his teeth subconsciously.

"You know what?" He leaned forward and whispered so close to her ear that Mariam could feel his lips gently touch her ear, "Yours are nicer." Mariam felt herself become transparent. She was turning into one of those girls in the movies; the ones that melt with a simple word from an attractive guy. Usually she would have been up in arms fighting the emotions away but this was different. This was Ray. Before she could grasp Ray's words she felt his lips gently press on hers and stay there for the most perfect second. She watched his amber eyes reappear from beneath his eyelids and felt the familiar touch of his skin as he stroked her face and leaned in again giving her a longer kiss. He smiled as he pulled away and Mariam crinkled her nose disappointed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna sneeze." She lied rubbing her nose as if it was itchy. Ray raised his eyebrow not really buying it but not really getting what could be wrong (AN: boys!).

"I've got a surprise for you." He put his hands behind his back.

"I'm not dumb it's not behind your back."

"How d'you know?" Ray smirked knowing what kind of answer she'd have to give.

"Shut up." She laughed and pushed him gently trying to hide her blushes.

"Are you blushing?" Ray asked taking her face to see her red cheeks, "Aw!"

"Shut up!"

"That's not nice! I've got you a surprise! I was expecting something more a long the lines of;" he cleared his voice and made his voice slightly higher not wanting to go too high and go from making her laugh to making her think she was going out with Takao the second, "oh thank you Ray! You're my hero!" Mariam laughed,

"You don't need to get me a surprise to be my hero."

"So I'm your hero?" He said pleasantly surprised.

"Ray, sweet simple minded Ray; you read into stuff way too much!" She stroked his face and turned on her heel beginning to leave. Ray watched semi-stunned as she walked away, _Huh? This isn't supposed to be happening!_

"What about your surprise?" Ray yelled to her.

"I'll find you." She called back, "Always do." Ray smiled to himself as they grudgingly parted, the thought of Mariam always finding him was all he needed to get through the days that intertwined together creating his life.

… … …

Mariam laughed silently as Ray looked around to see where she was. Why didn't he look up? It was most obvious thing to do if she wasn't to his left, right, back or front; but then again most girls didn't climb up cliffs just to catch the guy they liked out.

"Are you looking for me?" Mariam asked kicking her feet off the side of the cliff as Ray's eyes caught her figure sitting happily about fifteen feet above him.

"Na it's someone a little more sane!" He crossed his arms shaking his head with an invisible smile.

"Oh well." she said jumping up a little too quickly almost losing her footing and making Ray sprint to the foot of the cliff.

"Mariam? Get down here! Without breaking you neck!"

"Aw! You care!" Ray blushed knowing fine well this was her pay back for him bringing attention to her blushing.

"Obviously!" He murmured expecting her not to hear but thanks to the natural phenomenon that is the echo Mariam heard and sat back down looking down at him. "Get down!" he yelled as he thought of her falling off.

"No, you come up here! It's nice." She innocently beckoned him up and he laughed without even recognizing that he was making his way up the face of the cliff. Ten minutes later Ray reached the top and pulled himself up. He sighed. _Where did Mariam go?_ He rubbed his aching arms as he treaded away from the cliff's edge. He looked about and listened intently for any small noise that would give her away but all he could hear was dead silence, until;

"Those amber eyes aren't just for show you know." She whispered in his ear.

"Where did you come from?"

"What you want a biology lesson?" She punched his face playfully and sat down at the cliffs edge, "Well it all begins with a man and woman-"

"That's quite enough of that thank you." He said covering her mouth and laughing breathily.

"Well you asked where I came from."

"Maybe I should word my sentences more carefully around you." He smiled looking out over the cliff and hearing the distant rumble of a waterfall he had missed before.

"Maybe." She smiled as she gazed at his strong body and beautiful hair and yearned to be held by him but didn't want to give the game away too soon. Ray looked back at her smiling,

"Want your present?" Mariam shrugged. Ray spotted the shine in her eyes and knew she did want the present.

"Well it's back down there." He pointed to the spot where their encounter had begun. "But you're lucky, I know a short cut down." He smirked and pulled her up. "Get on my back."

"What? My legs function perfectly fine!" Mariam went in a huff with herself; she wanted to go on his back but her pride wouldn't let her.

"Ok then, option 2." He said lifting her in his arms and sprinting off. Mariam looked at him confused and then terrified as she heard the rumble of the waterfall become an intense roar. "This is gonna scare me just as much as it'll scare you!" He yelled to her over the thundering waterfall as his speed tripled.

"RAY NO!" She gripped onto his neck as he gave a laugh at her fear and pounced off of the ground and they plummeted down.

… … …

Ray resurfaced breathing heavily as his heart failed to beat steadily. The ripples in front of him let him know Mariam was about to emerge from the depths of the water. She burst through soaking Ray even more and spluttered.

"That was actually quite fun!" She smiled rubbing her eyes and holding onto him to keep a float. He leaned in for a kiss and she kicked his stomach, "That does not mean I forgive you! I bricked it and all you could do was laugh!"

"I was scared too, I just didn't scream like a girl."

"I have an excuse, I am a girl!"

"Didn't say you weren't." He smiled lifting her up out of the water and placing her back down. Mariam blushed and dived back under the water to hide it. Ray laughed and waited for her to come back up. Seconds turned into minutes that felt like eternities and Ray began to panic. He felt himself being yanked down and gulped in water as the water stung at his eyes and blurred his vision. But there she was. He smiled as she rubbed her nose against him and gave him a lingering kiss. They both felt embarrassed at the cheesiness of the situation but as always when they were in each others arms and nothing mattered, nothing existed, even time collapsed at their mercy.. It was only them. Ray and Mariam.


End file.
